falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fallout 3 Add-Ons
Veröffentlichungsgeschichte thumb|250px Zwischen Januar und August 2009, hatte Bethesda Softworks fünf Add-Ons auch DLC, dt. Inhalte zum Herunterladen oder Downloadable content genannt, - Pakete für Fallout 3 und für alle Plattformen veröffentlicht. Diese Add-ons sind Operation: Anchorage, The Pitt, Broken Steel, Point Lookout und Mothership Zeta. Jedes Paket fügt neue Quests, Items, Perks, Achievements und weitere Inhalte Fallout 3 ''hinzu. Die Add-Ons wurden ursprünglich exklusiv als DLC auf '''Xbox Live' und Games for Windows Live zwischen Januar und August 2009 veröffentlicht. Ab September 2009 waren sie, angefangen mit Broken Steel auch im Playstation Store erhältlich. Jedes Add-On kostete 800 Microsoft Punkte bzw. $9.99. Alle fünf Add-Ons wurden außerdem ab dem 16.07.2010 für den PC auch über Steam angeboten, jeweils zum Preis von $9.99. Zusätzlich wurden zwei Pakete auf DVD für den PC und die Xbox 360 veröffentlicht. Der erste Fallout 3 Game Add-On Pack kam am 26.05.2009 in die Läden und enthält Operation: Anchorage, The Pitt und ein Vault Boy Poster. Das zweite Paket erschien am 25.08.2009 und enthält Broken Steel und Point Lookout. Beide Pakete kosteten $19.99. Mothership Zeta ist auf DVD nur in der Fallout 3: Game of the Year Edition erhältlich. Die Fallout 3: Game of the Year Edition, veröffentlicht am 13.10.2009, beinhaltet alle fünf Add-Ons. Als besonderes Geschenk versandte Microsoft Codes für ein Fallout 3 Premium Theme an alle Xbox 360 User, die alle fünf Add-Ons besitzen. Liste der Add-Ons für Fallout 3 Operation: Anchorage thumb|250px|Mechaniker und eine [[Wintertaugliche T-51b-Powerrüstung in Operation: Anchorage]] Operation: Anchorage wurde am 27. Januar 2009 für Pc/ xbox 360 und am 1 oktober 2009 für die PS3 veröffentlicht. The Pitt thumb|250px|Der Marktplatz von [[Haven in Uptown von The Pitt]] The Pitt wurde am 24. März 2009 für PC & Xbox 360 und am 1. Oktober 2009 für die PS3 veröffentlicht. Broken Steel thumb|250px|[[Adams Air Force Base mit einer patroullierenden Höllenfeuereinheit der Enklave in Broken Steel]] Broken Steel wurde am 5. Mai 2009 für PC / Xbox 360 und am 24. September 2009 für die PS3 veröffentlicht. Point Lookout ]] Point Lookout wurde am 23. Juni 2009 für PC & Xbox 360 und am 8. Oktober 2009 für die PS3 veröffentlicht. Mothership Zeta thumb|250x141px|Das Innere von [[Zeta|Mothership Zeta und die Außenansicht eines weiteren Alienschiffs, die beide im Orbit über der Erde kreisen.]] Mothership Zeta wurde am 3. August 2009 für Pc/ Xbox 360 und am 8. Oktober 2009 für die PS3 veröffentlicht. Spielen ohne Windows Live Wichtiger Hinweis: Bevor man dieser Anleitung folgen kann, muss man die Windows Suchfunktion auf "Versteckte Ordner durchsuchen" stellen. Andernfalls ist es nicht möglich die nötigen Ordner zu finden. Eine Alternative ist es die unten stehenden Pfade über "copy & paste" in die "Ausführen"-Funktion zu kopieren. Obwohl Games for Windows Live verlangt, dass man Online ist um die DLCs zu spielen, kann man die DLC-Dateien (eine main.bsa, eine sounds.bsa, und eine .esm) in den folgenden Ordnern finden.: * %USERPROFILE%\Local Settings\Application Data\Microsoft\Xlive\DLC (Windows XP) * %USERPROFILE%\AppData\Local\Microsoft\XLive\DLC (Windows Vista & Windows 7) Wenn man diese Dateien in den eigenen Fallout 3\Data Ordner verschiebt, kann man die DLCs ohne Onlinezwang spielen. Dran denken Fallout 3 über den Launcher zu starten und die entsprechenden Häkchen zu setzen bevor das Spiel startet und dass diese Vorgehensweise durch keinen offiziellen Support unterstützt wird. Galerie Fallout_3_-_The_Pitt_&_Operation_Anchorage_(add-on_cover).png|The Pitt und Operation Anchorage game add-on cover Fallout_3_-_Broken_Steel_&_Point_Lookout_(add-on_cover).png|Broken Steel und Point Lookout game add-on cover en:Fallout 3 add-ons es:Complementos de Fallout 3 fr:Extensions de Fallout 3 hu:Fallout 3 kiegészítők ja:Fallout 3 add-ons lt:Fallout 3 DLC nl:Fallout 3 Uitbreidingen pl:DLC (Fallout 3) pt:DLCs do Fallout 3 ru:Дополнения Fallout 3 uk:Доповнення Fallout 3 zh:Fallout 3擴展包 Kategorie:Fallout 3 Add-Ons